cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Santíssima Trindade
thumb|right|175px|Ícone ortodoxo representando os três anjos que visitaram [[Abraão como símbolo da Trindade.]] A Trindade é a doutrina acolhida pela maioria das igrejas cristãs que acredita no único Deus subsistente em três pessoas distintas: o Pai, o Filho e o Espírito Santo. Para os seus defensores, é um dos dogmas centrais da fé cristã sendo considerado um dos mistérios mais difíceis de interpretar e compreender. As denominações cristãs trinitárias consideram-se monoteístas. As outras duas grandes religiões monoteístas, o Judaísmo e o Islamismo, bem como algumas denominações cristãs, não aceitam a doutrina trinitária. Fundamentos Bíblicos A doutrina trinitária professa que o conceito da existência de um só Deus, onipotente, onisciente e onipresente, revelado em três Pessoas distintas, pode-se depreender de muitos trechos da Bíblia. Um dos exemplos mais referidos é o relato sobre o batismo de Jesus, em que as chamadas "Três Pessoas da Trindade" se fazem presentes, com a descida do Espírito Santo sobre Jesus, sob a forma de uma pomba, e com a voz do Pai Celeste dizendo: "Tu és o meu Filho amado, em ti me comprazo" ( ; ) e na fórmula tardia, mas canónica, de : «Portanto ide, fazei discípulos de todas as nações, batizando-os em nome do Pai, e do Filho, e do Espírito Santo». Sublinha-se que o termo "Trindade" não se encontra na Bíblia. Ainda segundo os seguidores desta doutrina, ao longo da Bíblia há todo um conjunto de passagens que revelam quer a divindade, quer a personalidade de cada uma das três pessoas divinas: * No que concerne à divindade de Deus-Filho, referem-se, por exemplo, à sua onisciência ( ), à sua onipotência ( ), à sua omnipresença ( ), ao facto de perdoar os pecados ( a 7; conferir a afirmação de ) e ser dador da vida ( ) em íntima unidade - e não igualdade - diferenciada com o Pai: «Eu e o Pai somos um» ( e 22). Contudo, mais do que estas simples passagens isoladas, a afirmação da plena divindade de Jesus - pois a sua personalidade nunca foi seriamente posta em causa - é o resultado da reflexão, na Fé, sobre a sua missão redentora; * No que concerne à divindade do Espírito Santo, os seguidores desta doutrina, reportam-se, por exemplo, à sua omnisciência ( -11), à sua omnipotência ( ), à sua omnipresença ( ) e sobretudo ao facto de ser Espírito "de" verdade ( ) e "de" vida ( ), prerrogativas que, tais como as apresentadas para Deus-Filho, segundo a Bíblia são única e exclusivamente divinas; * No que concerne à personalidade do Espírito Santo,a terceira pessoa da Trindade, assunto que foi muito debatido ao longo dos primeiros séculos do cristianismo, é comum referirem-se aos atributos d'Este que, tal como os que no Antigo Testamento são aduzidos para a personalidade do Deus do Antigo Testamento, YHWH - cuja divindade e personalidade nunca foram alvo de críticas substanciadas entre os cristãos -, testemunham o seu caracter pessoal: Ele glorificará Cristo ( ); ensina a comunidade e os fieis ( ), distribui os dons segundo o seu desígnio ( ), fala nas escrituras do Antigo Testamento ( ; -12), é enviado pelo Pai em nome de Jesus aparecendo como distinto de ambos pois não é Cristo sob outra forma de existência, mas seu interprete ou testemunha ( ). Mas mais importante do que as passagens isoladas é o conjunto que revela-O como Aquele que tem a missão de recordar, universalizar e realizar em cada pessoa a obra de Jesus, o que não ocorre mecanicamente, mas somente onde houver a liberdade do Espírito, dado que «onde está o Espírito do Senhor, aí há liberdade» ( ). Para os cristão trinitários, esta liberdade do Espírito exclui que Este possa ser um princípio impessoal, um meio ou instrumento, mas antes pressupõe a sua independência relativa. A evolução do Dogma Do Kerigma aos símbolos de Fé thumb|right|200px|[[Iluminura medieval com a representação clássica da Santíssima Trindade.]] Desde o acontecimento pascal e sua proclamação catequética - génese da experiência e da reflexão trinitária - até à formulação conceptual do mistério trinitário, um longo percurso foi trilhado. Na verdade, desde a proclamação primitiva da morte e ressurreição de Jesus de Nazaré ( -36), passando pelas primeiras afirmações do Novo Testamento da plena divindade de Jesus - ( ; ) -, da personalidade do Espírito Santo - ( ) - e o surgir das primeiras fórmulas trinitárias - ( ) - até ao Credo Niceno-Constantinapolitano, um tortuoso caminho foi burilado pelas primeiras gerações de cristãos. Embora a Igreja primitiva fosse plenamente consciente do caracter trinitário da soteriologia - a doutrina da salvação - (veja-se Inácio de Antioquia, "Carta aos Efésios", 9, 1; 18, 2 e a "Primeira Carta de Clemente Romano" 42; 46, 6), do ponto de vista historico, um dos primeiros a utilizar no Ocidente cristão o termo "Trindade", para expressar a unidade divina que existe nas três pessoas distintas, foi Tertuliano, no início do século III, na sua obra "Adversus Praxeas" (2,4; 8,7), onde ele utilizou o termo latino de "trinitas". Antes dele, e no Oriente cristão, só há o registo do termo grego "Τριας" nos escritos de Teófilo de Antioquia ("Três Livros a Autolycus", 2, 15) redigidos por volta do ano de 180 d.C. Na realidade, mais do que a partir da especulação teórica e abstracta - que mais tarde viria a ser preponderante -, a afirmação teológica da "Trindade" ocorreu sobretudo a partir do uso dos textos bíblicos em âmbiente liturgico eclesial. Esta doutrina, de facto, foi-se apoiando e alicerçando no âmbito da práxis baptismal (veja-se "Didaké" 7, 1; Justino, "Apologia" 1, 61, 13) e eucarística (veja-se Justino, "Apologia" 1, 65.67; Hipólito, "Tradição Apostólica" 4-13 ). Somente depois da pacificação do Império Romano, sob Constantino I, é que ocorreu aquela convergência de factores - a paz, as facilidades de comunicação e diálogo entre as diversas Igrejas e teólogos, entre outros - que permitiu a elaboração de um edificio conceptual - a definição precisa das noções de "ousia"/"natureza", "hipostasis"/"pessoa", [[Consubstancialidade|''"homoousios"/"consubstancialidade"]], bem como a sua mútua relação e aplicação teológica - apto para a descrição e explanação da Divindade revelada em Jesus Cristo. Os símbolos de Fé oriental que representa Constantino I entre os padres reunidos no Primeiro Concílio de Niceia: o distico por eles suspenso contem o texto do credo de Niceia.]] A primeira formulação dogmática do pensamento teológico cristão trinitário, no que concerne à relação entre cada uma das três Pessoas divinas, foi postulada como um artigo de fé pelo credo de Niceia (proclamado em 325 no Concílio de Niceia) - realizado para dirimir as questões levantadas por Ario que negava a divindade plena do Filho -, bem como pelo Primeiro Concílio de Constantinopla de 381 - realizado para, em oposição aos pneumatômacos, afirmar a plena divindade pessoal do Espírito Santo - e apresentada no credo de Atanásio (depois de 500 d.C.). Estes credos foram progressivamente formulados e ratificados pela Igreja dos séculos III e V, em reação a noções algumas delas envolvendo a natureza da Trindade, a posição de Cristo nela e a divindade do Espírito, tais como as do arianismo, do docetismo, do modalismo e a dos pneumatômacos - nome dado àqueles que negavam a divindade pessoal da terceira pessoa da Trindade -, que foram depois declaradas como heréticas na medida em que atentariam contra o essêncial da Revelação. Estes credos foram mantidos não só na Igreja Católica e Ortodoxa, mas também, de algum modo, pela maioria das igrejas protestantes, sendo inclusive citados na liturgia de igrejas luteranas e Igrejas Reformadas. O credo de Niceia, que é uma formulação clássica desta doutrina, usou o termo ''"homoousia" (em Grego: da mesma substância) para definir a relação entre as três pessoas. A ortografia desta palavra difere em uma única letra grega, "iota", da palavra usada por não-trinitários do mesmo tempo, "homoiousia", (Grego: de substância semelhante): um facto que se tornou proverbial,a ponto de certos adversários do Cristianismo nessa época afirmarem que os cristãos se degladiavam por causa de uma vogal,ilustrando assim as profundas divisões ocasionadas por aparentemente pequenas imprecisões, especialmente em Teologia. Investigação teológica e a respectiva conclusão de Santo Agostinho A Igreja anuncia e ensina o mistério da Santíssima Trindade com base em citações bíblicas, mas desencoraja uma profunda investigação no sentido de querer decifrá-lo. Santo Agostinho, grande teólogo e doutor da Igreja, tentou e esforçou-se exaustivamente por compreender e desvendar este enigma. Após muito tempo de reflexão, esforço e trabalho, chegou à conclusão que nós, devido à nossa mente extremante limitada, nunca poderíamos compreender e assimilar plenamente a dimensão (infinita) de Deus somente com as nossas próprias forças e o nosso raciocínio. Concluiu que a compreensão plena e definitiva deste grande enigma só é possivel quando, na vida eterna, nos encontrarmos no Paraíso com o Pai, o Filho e o Espírito Santo. Operações e funções das Pessoas da S.S. Trindade As três Pessoas da Santíssima Trindade estabelecem uma comunhão e união perfeita, formando um só Deus, e constituem um perfeito modelo transcendente para as relações interpessoais. Elas possuem a mesma natureza divina, a mesma grandeza, sabedoria, poder, bondade e santidade, mas, em algumas vezes, certas actividades são mais reconhecidas em uma pessoa do que em outra. As funções, as suas principais actividades desempenhadas e o seu modo de operar está registado nas Sagradas Escrituras e claramente resumido no Credo Niceno-Constantinopolitano, o credo oficial de muitas denominações cristãs. * PAI – Não foi criado e gerado. É o “princípio e o fim, princípio sem princípio” da Vida e está em absoluta comunhão com o Filho e com o Espírito Santo. Foi o Pai que enviou o seu Filho, Jesus Cristo, para salvar-nos da morte espiritual, pelo sacrifício vicário. Isto revela o amor infinito de Deus sobre os homens e o não-abandono aos seus filhos adoptivos. O Pai, a primeira pessoa da Trindade, é considerado como o pai perfeito. É atribuído a esta pessoa divina a criação do mundo. * FILHO – Procede do Pai e é eternamente consubstancial (pertencente à mesma natureza e substância) a Ele. Não foi criado pelo Pai, mas gerado porque encarnou-se, assumindo a Sua natureza humana. O Filho, a segunda Pessoa da Trindade, é considerado como o filho perfeito. É atribuído ao Filho a redenção (salvação) do mundo. * ESPÍRITO SANTO – Procede do Pai e do Filho. Esta Pessoa divina personaliza o Amor íntimo e infinito de Deus sobre os homens. Manifestou-se primeiramente no Baptismo e na Transfiguração de Jesus e plenamente revelado no dia de Pentecostes. Habita nos corações dos fiéis e estabelece entre estes e Jesus uma comunhão íntima, tornando-os unidos num só Corpo. O Espírito Santo, a terceira Pessoa da Trindade, é considerado como o puro nexo de amor. Atribui-se a esta pessoa divina a santificação da Igreja e do mundo com os seus dons. Unidade composta Apresentaremos o entendimento trinitário sobre a “unidade composta” de Deus, refutando a apresentação dos unitários sustentada principalmente em Deuteronômios 6:4 “Ouve, Israel, o Senhor nosso Deus é o único Senhor”. Os unitários entendem que o presente versículo exclui o Filho da Divindade e da Unidade com o Pai.Certos unitários concebem Jesus como um anjo criado, negando-lhe a natureza Divina,enquanto outros o vêem apenas como um homem perfeito ou dotado de um carácter exemplar, modelar, embora rejeitem a sua pré-existência e divindade. O versículo não é refutado pelos trinitários, contudo refuta-se o entendimento dado por alguns críticos que insistem em denegrir a Santíssima Trindade afirmando que seriam três deuses, quando o presente versículo em nada ofende, mas fortalece o dogma da Trindade. Os unitários acreditam que esse versículo bíblico refuta a existência do Deus trino, contudo os trinitários não reagem contra a citação de tal passagem, pois aceitam e concordam: há um só YHVH. Crêem os trinitários no único Deus YHVH, e quando os unitários em suas cartilhas catequéticas põem que os trinitários adoram a três deuses não expressam a verdade, simplesmente é uma tentativa de insultar os que adoram o Deus Trino. Ademais, como já foi dito, os trinitários acreditam que o presente versículo ajuda a explicar o conceito de unidade composta, como será apresentado. “Ouve, Israel, o Senhor (YHVH) nosso Deus é o único (echad) Senhor (YHVH)”. A palavra hebraica originalmente usada para chamar YHVH de “único” é “echad” que é pronunciada “errad”. Echad é a palavra usada para expressar unidade composta. Quando se deseja expressar a unidade absoluta, a palavra usada é “yachid”, que tem a pronúncia “yarrid”. Também Faraó teve “um” sonho que tinha “dois” acontecimentos que o intrigaram e José, antes de interpretar, disse: o sonho é “um” (echad) só, dando clara conotação que Faraó tivera “dois” sonhos em “um”, ou “um” sonho sobre um “evento” com duas personificações que diziam a mesma verdade. Percebeu José que o sonho era "um só", usando o termo "echad" que significa um conjunto fazendo "uma unidade". Para que seja mais bem compreendido o termo echad, em Gênesis 2:24, o homem deveria “deixar seu pai e sua mãe, e apegar-se-á à sua mulher, e serão ambos uma carne”. Nesse versículo novamente encontra-se o termo “uma carne” empregada como unidade (echad), significando unidade composta. Se o texto quisesse expressar a unidade absoluta, teria usado a palavra “yachid”. Marido e mulher são pessoas distintas, entretanto, no plano espiritual, seus corpos sendo unos. Como no caso de marido e mulher, há existência de pessoas distintas, contudo eles se fazem “um”, no que a Bíblia denomina de “mistério”. Não há um maior que o outro no enlace do casamento, mas um deles é considerado o “pai de família”, enquanto o outro é denominado: “ajudadora” ou “sua costela”; contudo o texto dá entendimento que saíram do mesmo “corpo” adâmico e devem andar lateralmente, nem atrás, nem na frente, mas em unidade composta e “igual”, como um só. Os trinitários não pretendem explicar o funcionamento das turbinas quando decolam nos aviões. Assim também não é uma questão simplesmente racional, mas também de fé. Entretanto, as Escrituras dão pistas sim sobre a pluralidade do único Deus YHVH, como veremos mais à frente; contudo, ainda sobre o Deuteronômio 6:4 ficará mais facilmente compreendido na versão da TNM que é descrita na Wikipédia da seguinte forma: "YHVH, nosso Elohím, é um só YHVH" ou seja, "Jeová, nosso Deus, é um só Jeová". Poderá ser percebida aqui uma melhor compreensão da unidade composta, pois o termo Elohím é plural, ainda que se fale na pessoa de YHVH como “unidade”. Conforme nos explica Warren Wiersbe: "O termo echad é empregado dessa forma em Gênesis 2:24, descrevendo a união de Adão e Eva, e também em Êxodo 26:6 e 11, para descrever a “unidade” das cortinas do tabernáculo." Como havia a tradição dos escribas na transcrição dos pergaminhos letra por letra, não acreditam os trinitários que houvesse “erro” ou "acidente", contudo destinava-se ao propósito de referir-se ao Deus único em pluralidade de pessoas. Desta forma é aceito pelos que crêem na Santíssima Trindade que Pai, Filho (Jesus) e Espírito Santo são a unidade plural de YHVH, pois o único (echad) Elohim (Deus) é YHVH. Pluralidade em Elohím Uma das pistas bíblicas apresentadas pelos trinitários é Gênesis 1:26a “E disse singular Deus Elohim: Façamos plural o homem à nossa imagem, conforme a nossa semelhança”; Segundo entendimento triitário Deus se apresenta “singular” e faz o homem no “plural”. Os não trinitários argumentam que Deus falava com os anjos, contudo, se assim fosse, o homem não seria fruto da criação de Deus, mas apenas “parcialmente” fruto da criação de Deus, pois quem teria feito a obra seriam os anjos, Deus teria dado apenas a ordem; então, se tal argumentação fosse aceita, os homens seriam fruto da criação dos anjos, o que é rejeitado pelos trinitários. Outro argumento que os trinitários entendem incoerente na argumentação dos opositores é que se os anjos é que conversavam com Deus, então os homens não são a imagem e semelhança de Deus, mas a imagem e semelhança dos anjos; o que não é confirmado por outras passagens bíblicas, logo é rejeitado pelos trinitários. Assim, os trinitários entendem que quando Deus disse “façamos o homem conforme a nossa imagem” ele falava com os outros dois seres incriados e uno com o Pai, autor trino da criação, falava com o Deus Filho Jesus e com o Deus Espírito Santo. O homem foi criado a imagem do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, à imagem de DEUS e não à imagem dos anjos. Também em Gênesis 3:22a é encontrado diálogo semelhante: “Então disse o Senhor (YHVH) Deus Elohím: Eis que o homem é como um de nós plural, sabendo o bem e o mal.” '' vayyo'mer Adonay 'elohiym hên hâ'âdhâm hâyâh ke'achadhmimmennu lâdha`ath thobh vârâ` ve`attâh pen-yishlach yâdho velâqachgam mê`êts hachayyiym ve'âkhal vâchay le`olâm (Gênesis 3:22) Para os trinitários tanto o Pai, como o Filho, como o Espírito Santo é o Deus uno, apresentando assim o termo Deus no singular e as pessoas no plural. Tais evidências da unidade composta seriam justificadas, dentre outras, pelas seguintes passagens bíblicas que apresentam o Pai, o Filho e o Espírito como Deus: *O Pai é Deus – Em o texto revela que Deus é Pai. *O Filho Jesus é Deus – Em traz mais evidências bíblicas de que o Filho também é Deus quando afirma: ''“o Filho de Deus é vindo... isto é, em seu Filho Jesus Cristo. Este é o verdadeiro Deus e a vida eterna”. *O Espírito Santo é Deus – Em primeiro a advertência: “Ananias, porque encheu Satanás o teu coração, para que mentisses ao Espírito Santo...?” Contudo no versículo seguinte vem a revelação: “Por que formaste este desígnio em teu coração Ananias? Não mentiste aos homens, mas a Deus”. Nessa passagem, claramente o Espírito Santo é chamado de Deus, pois Ananias havia mentido ao Espírito Santo. Como nas passagens acima, os trinitários reconhecem em outras passagens bíblicas a apresentação do único (echad) Senhor (YHVH) na forma trina do Pai, do Filho Jesus e do Espírito Santo. Críticas à doutrina da Trindade Várias denominações cristãs discordam da doutrina trinitariana, fornecendo soluções diversas para a natureza de Deus. As principais são os unicistas, os Cristadelfianos e as Testemunhas de Jeová, incluindo vários movimentos pára-protestantes e os seguidores da Mensagem de William Branham. Ver também *A Natureza de Jesus Cristo *Trimurti - Conjunto ou Triade (mas não "Trindade") de três deuses hindus (mas não de um «único Deus subsistente em três pessoas»), que na sua forma representativa mais análoga à doutrina da Santíssima Trindade remonta ao século VI por influxo de monges nestorianos que se radicaram na India no início desse século (conferir: Dittakavi Subrahmanya Sarma - Hinduism through the ages, p. 215) *Didaquê - Escrito do primeiro século que reforça a fórmula batismal evangélica no nome das três pessoas da Trindade: «baptize-se em nome do Pai, e do Filho, e do Espírito Santo» (Didaquê, VII,1.3). Ligações externas * Dogma da Santíssima Trindade Categoria:Conceitos religiosos